Herobrine Heros
by Hot Shot Fangirl
Summary: She was 12 when it happened. Giant robots entered her life at age 13. Jazz is her keeper. Now they fight the Herocron, Herobrine and Unicron combined. Megatron is also on the Autobot's side. Wait, what! Everyone is confused by this. Will they win, or be destroyed and swallowed up by darkness that surrounds Minecraftia and Planet Cybertron?


**This is a bit different than my other story, meaning it's not Transformers. I do not own Minecraft! (Wish I did though) :(**

They woke up in a strange house. The girl stood up but yelped in pain as her arm hit the wall behind her. Her breathing got faster. The boy sat up and was very scared. He scooted closer to the girl, who placed her good arm around him. "Herobrine! What do you want with us?!" she yelled through the cell. It echoed through the cold stone castle. They huddled closer together. "I'm scared." the boy whimpered. "Sh. It'll be alright. I'll make sure you survive this." the girl said, wrapping the boy in a hug. Evil laughter enters the cell. They shiver in fear. A figure walked in, smiling evily. "So I have finally got you where I want you." they said. "Herobrine, do whatever you want to me. Just let my friend go. He's only a child. I can be whatever you want. Just free him." the girl said. "Why? Can you offer me that I can't simply take?" Herobrine asked. "I'll be your slave. He deserves to live." she said. The boy clung to her jeans, crying for her not to leave him. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. Please, tell my parents that I'm sorry for leaving them." she said, hugging him. Herobrine teleported the boy away and grabbed her by her sweatshirt. "If you ever betray me, imagine your punishment to be most severe." Herobrine said, dropping her.

She was his slave for 7 years. She learned to be scared of him. One day, a lone boy, sick and starving came wondering into the castle. She had been outside, trying to escape. She saw him and took him by the arm. They fled into the jungle and hid in an abandoned temple. She blocked the entrance with dirt so it looked like it blended in. The girl started shivering and sobbing. The lone boy wrapped an arm around her while she let out all the pent up sadness she had for 7 years. "Sorry, I've been his slave for 7 years." she said, wipping her eyes. The boy gasped and fell on his back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Been... poisoned." he managed to say. His voice was really husky. She looked in her pockets and gave him some potion of healing she had on her. He fell asleep. She ate an apple and just sat in the dark. She never saw the gleam of the iron knife before it was in her arm. She screamed and felt really weak. She fell forwards and saw a man walk up to her. "Please, don't kill me." she croaked. The wound had been one of several on her plus a half-broken arm. "Girl, why shouldn't I?" he asked harshly. "I was just trying to get to cover. The boy was sick. Please, I'm already really weak. Don't cause me to die." she said, closing her eyes. He took out his knife and pushed her onto her back. Several cuts were down her arms with a deep gash in her leg surrounded by burned skin. "My god, what happened to you?" he asked. "I was attacked by Herobrine. I have been his slave for seven years." she said before passing out.

She woke on a bed in someone's cave. Several bandages covered her. Her arm was in a sling. She put a hand on her head, groaning. The man came in and noticed her awake. "Please, don't get up. You were severely hurt. The boy was a little hurt as well. Herobrine won't find you here." he said. She looked at him and nodded. He handed her a bowl of mushroom stew. "You need to keep up your strength." he said. "Please, tell me your name." she said. "Drew, the hunter of Herobrine and his minions. I threw that knife at you because I thought you were that slave of his. You look exactly like her but don't act like her. Are you her twin or something?" he said. "No, I am that slave. It was all an act. Deep down, I hated what I was doing. I had to or Herobrine would have killed my family. My sister was only 5 at the time when I joined him when I was 8. Now, I'm 15. Please, help me get to the nearby town. That's where they live." she said. "Okay, now, what's your name, freak?" he asked, putting a knife against her throat. "I'm Tessa. Please, I was forced to be his slave! I had no choice! He would have killed my entire family! I didn't want Maddie to die. She was my only sibling left. All my other sisters have grown up and left to go off on their own." Tessa begged. Drew growled but withdrew the knife. In him doing this, blood stained her bandages. "You will leave with the boy at sunset. I'll give you a few pieces of food and one wooden sword. You'll be on your own after this." he said, handing her a backpack. The boy came in. "Girl, I just want to thank you for saving me." he said. Tessa nodded. "Tell me your name." she said. "Jack." "Tessa." They shook hands. Tessa got up but she winced at the pain in her leg. Drew scoffed and walked farther into the cave. "Jack, we need to leave. Now. Grab the two diamond swords by the door and we'll run into the jungle together." she whispered. Jack nodded and grabbed them. Tessa grabbed diamond armor hanging on the wall and they ran into the jungle with their stolen tools. They hid in a treehouse and put on the diamond armor. Tessa threw the wooden sword out the broken window and equiped her diamond one.

They snuck into the town when it was night. Tessa's vision started blurring and Jack soon was at her shoulder, supporting her. Her injuries had taken a toll on her strength. She was soon breathing heavily. A 12 year old girl saw them and run over. "Please, allow me to help you. I'll get to my home. I'll put you in Tessa's room." she said, unknowingly helping her sister to her house. "Maddie?" Tessa asked weakily. "Tessa! Oh, shit. Let's get you inside. Boy, help me with her." Maddie said. Jack nodded and helped her get Tessa inside. Their parents were fast asleep so Maddie was as quiet as possible as to not wake them. She touched Tessa's arm and she screamed, waking her parents. They ran into Tessa's room. "Maddie, who are these two?" her mom asked. "Mom, it's me." Tessa croaked. Her mother gasped and hugged her, making Tessa gasp with pain. With Maddie's help, she got out of her armor and slumped on the bed. She fell unconscious.

Tessa woke up in her bed, covered by a blanket. She felt better than last time. Sitting hurt but it was managible. She winced and got to her feet. Her leg seemed on fire. The bandage was soaked with blood and felt like fire rubbing against her skin. Tessa unwrapped it and saw that an infection had set in on the gash in her leg. Maddie came in to find her sprawled on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut. "Damn it. Mom! Tessa's worse!" she screamed. Their mother and Jack came running. Maddie pulled Tessa off the ground and placed her on the bed. Tessa moaned and gritted her teeth. Maddie got worried that she would die. "Maddie, go outside the room with Jack. I'll take care of her leg." the mother said. Maddie nodded and dragged Jack outside the room. Tessa thrashed and her mother grinned. "You finally came back. You shouldn't have. Now I can kill all three of you and be free of the Herobrine Heros once and for all. Your father was one and now you three are to die." she said, taking a diamond sword in her hands. She prepared to drive into Tessa's heart. The blade plunged into her chest, missing her heart. Tessa screamed and blood poured out of the stab wound like a fountain. Maddie ran back in and saw her mother for the evil that she was. "You aren't my mother! Get out of here, Winna!" she screamed, yelling her mother's true name. Winna snarled and prepared to take Maddie's life. Jack stepped in bewteen them and took the blow. He fell to his knees as blood dripped to the floor and gathered in puddles. Maddie looked at his chest and knew he wouldn't live. She ran to Tessa and took the sword out of her chest. She wielded it against Winna. "Ha! You can't think to stop me. You have no sword training. I saw to that. Tessa will die shortly with Jack. You shall join them!" she yelled, releasing a bolt of fire at her. Maddie jumped out of the way but her arm got burned. She winced and ran at Winna. The sword sang as it went through the air and hit Winna in the shoulder. She screamed and teleported away. Maddie panted and saw to her sister.

Tessa was really weak and barely alive. It took a lot of will power not to pass out. Her sister appeared above her. "Tessa, I'm really sorry. Jack is dying and, I fear, so are you." she said, tears falling down her face. One tear dripped onto Tessa's face and she lifted up her hand. "Maddie, please... do not dispair. I... won't die... on you." she said as her breath left her. Maddie cried as Tessa's hand fell back on the bed, limp. Jack saw this as his own breath was leaving him. Maddie looked at him and held his body till he finally died. Maddie let loose a storm of tears and sobbed until she held no more tears. She sniffled and stood up. The sword was in her hand. She put on the diamond armor from Tessa and took the backpack. She went to the kitchen and filled it with food, arrows, 2 bows, and an extra sword. She grabbed Tessa's old diamond pick and put it in as well. Then she left and never came back to that house. Her life as a simple peasent ended with her sister's death. She went south and never looked back.

That was only a year ago. Now ginormo robots protect her. A certain minibot is attracted to her and is her keeper. They get along but darkness claims many before turning into its ultimate form. Herocron! (Herobrine merged with Unicron)

**Well, that did not turn out as I expected it to. Until next chapter, guys! Please review!**


End file.
